super_tamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
Super Tame's Superheroes action figurines are action packed with hilarious phrases, and when you push buttons on the action figures you can receive messages and clues about what is going on in Mirage and their constant struggle to stay needed and in business. These adult figurines tell their story through instagram and like to be wanted. They interact with the audiences day to day living. Action figures on the move. Microstory #3 No limit action figures Amy S. Micro Story #2 No Limits action story figurines / story back ground continued Amy S. In the town of Mirage, the community Library is along Central street. A town reporter and his group meet at the community library to try and figure out what is going on in Mirage and who is behind all of it. The head reporter lives at the library and has made it his headquarters. He resides in the attic at night and nobody realizes he lives there. He is stealth. The showdown between OHM and the Rebel heroes has lasted well into the night. The yelping dogs are piercing everybody’s ears. and has not lightened up either. AI is on full alert, because of all the chaos. Nobody wants to be detected at this point, and the towns people have gathered at the church to worship the AI father. They do not want to get caught up doing anything wrong. They gather for safety and protection. They know when the sun comes up the robotic bees will begin their punishment on the people. If they are not behaving. The mine shaft located at the south east part of town. Has many tunnels, and one of the tunnels lead to right under the church. The towns people do not know this, but the miners do. A few towns people are actually undercover miners. This is how they go back and forth, exchanging intelligents information, about the community people. They also work with the superheroes to try and put them back to work. Everybody can hear a loud slow cracking, and repeated thumping that is echoing across town. Something is pushing up against the bridge, and the bridge is no longer safe to cross. Komander Slippo, is concerned because they need to leave the barn and get back to the east side of town. They have been trying to find a path to the bridge that nobody can see them. The cameras are everywhere. The dogs the Rebels. They need to get across before the robotic bees come out. You can’t tell the difference between the real bees and the robotic bees. The superheros have to cross a field mixed with robotic flora and natural plant life. They can’t step on the natural plant life because it destroys the natural plant life. Some of the plant life has critical poison in the thorns and can deplete superhero powers up to 24 hours. This depletion can occur to the rebel heroes also. To the towns people these robotic plants avoid worshiping towns people. They can cause lacerations if a person is not obeying or worshipping the “father.” If you look up river to the North where the lake resides. Just past the bridge. You can see a wooden floating barge with something on it. It is failing to pass under the bridge. It is slowly ripping the bridge apart. The Hereos are stuck on the other side and failing their superhero mission. What is on the barge, and who put it there. It keeps being repeatedly rammed into the only crossing over the river. The reporter sets out to investigate, but only because AI sheriff is concerned about the cameras and robots out at the bounty hunter’s headquarters. The barge has the materials to fix the robotic statue, but the Heros are on the wrong side of town. If the materials float into Los, Angeles then the programmers and the father will find out. Somebody has to stop the barge and pull it back up to the lake undetected.